tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Steamy Sodor
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.14 |number=322 |released= * 11 February 2010 * 18 February 2010 * 15 April 2010 * 29 April 2010 * 15 September 2010 * 10 October 2010 * 20 November 2011 |previous=Thomas and the Runaway Kite |next=Splish Splash Splosh}} Steamy Sodor is the fourteenth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot While Victor is visiting the narrow gauge engines at the Transfer Yards, Thomas is put in charge of the Sodor Steamworks. Thomas feels very excited; so excited in fact that he does not listen to Victor's instructions to ask the engines about their problems and to ask Kevin for advice. Not long after Victor leaves, Spencer arrives and is very surprised to see Thomas in charge. Spencer needs a repaint, but Thomas thinks that Spencer needs repairs, so he tells him to go onto the locomotive hoist. Then Henry arrives coughing and sneezing as his firebox needs cleaning out. However, Thomas thinks that some special coal will cure Henry, so Kevin collects some special coal whilst Spencer is still on the hoist. Then, James arrives with a blocked funnel, but Thomas thinks that James needs a new funnel, so he tells Kevin to collect one. But, Kevin gets so confused that he causes a load of coal that he is carrying to create a moustache on Spencer's face and worse still, Kevin accidentally turns on the hoist with Spencer still attached to it. Finally, Kevin bumps into James, who blows black soot out of his funnel, just as Victor arrives back early from the Transfer Yards. Victor is shocked to see his Steamworks in a terrible mess and Kevin thinks that, as he is clumsy, it was his fault. But, Thomas owns up that he was too excited about being in charge of the Steamworks that he did not listen to anyone. However, with much-needed assistance from Victor, Thomas puts everything right. First, Thomas and Victor go to Spencer, who does not want to go on the hoist but needs his scratches repainted. Next, they go to Henry, who already had his special coal, but needs his firebox cleaned out. Finally, they go to James, who wants the twigs and straws unclogged from his funnel. Finally, they say thank you to Kevin, who calls Thomas "boss" instead. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Spencer * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Gordon * Emily * Rosie * The Little Engines Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * The Transfer Yards Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, James, Percy and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Victor, and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, James, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Spencer * David Bedella as Victor Trivia * This is the fourth time an engine sneezes, with the first being the first series episode, Whistles and Sneezes, the second being the movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and the third being the sixth series episode, Buffer Bother. Goofs * Rosie's side rods do not move in the first scene. * The narrow gauge track leading to the Skarloey Railway from the Steamworks is at the back, but Victor leaves through the front of the Steamworks. In addition, Victor seems to be puffing towards his shed, which ends at a dead end. * When James blows soot everywhere, Victor is dirtier than Thomas, but Thomas was closer. * When Spencer is being lowered down from the hoist, James and Henry are not covered in soot any more. * Spencer's tender seems to disappear after he is raised on the hoist and reappears when he is being re-painted. * In the third scene, Gordon's right buffer is missing. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Spencer with a coal moustache * Books - Thomas in Charge/Sodor's Steamworks * My Thomas Story Library - Victor * Engine Adventures - Victor * Magazine Stories - Steamy Sodor and Thomas in Charge! In Other Languages Home Media Releases THA * Thomas and the Runaway Kite JPN * Tracking of Thomas GER * Thomas on Kite Hunt DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories ITA * Splish, Splash, Splosh! }} es:A Todo Vapor pl:W Warsztacie ru:Кто здесь главный? Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video